


Bamon Smut Drabbles/Oneshots

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut Drabbles, Spanking, over the knee spanking, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bonnie and Damon smut drabbles/oneshots. I wrote most of them from requests on tumblr, I have a smut drabble request post with numbered options to chose from. Some are purely written on my own accord. Either way, they are all smutty, some more intense than others. Some will include very kinky things, others are more normal. They are all explicit, and mature. They are all consensual. There is no non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Request:** Bonnie and Damon in the shower 'trying' to stay platonic._

 

* * *

Damon was a little startled when he suddenly heard Bonnie's voice outside the shower, and her fingers tapping on the steamy glass door. He'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Can I join you?" she said, and he stopped with his hands in his hair that he was rinsing, and thought he was hallucinating or something.

"You do realize I'm naked, right?" he replied, looking to the side, not exactly telling her no.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened the shower door a little, the steam rushing out. "No shit, but you're taking forever and we have to leave in ten minutes to meet everyone."

The downside to staying at the Salvatore house during the summer away from Whitmore was having to wait for Damon. He was slower than all hell, ironically enough... Before he could say anything else she'd pulled off her clothing and slid into the shower. He watched as she moved underneath one of the showerheads, water soaking into her dark hair, and running down her gorgeous body beading against her skin. Eying her, it didn't take very long until he was standing there, fully erect, and swallowing hard.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked, leaning against one of the walls of the shower, referring to then, and later, their plans for the day. Trying to ignore the pulsing of his cock as water sprinkled down on him.

Bonnie's eyes trailed down from his face, all the way down his body, seeing his hard cock. Let's be honest, if she wasn't in the shower, she would still be soaking wet between her legs. She licked at her lips, trying to calm her heart beat. Bonnie hadn't slept with anyone since Enzo, and they'd broken up a month before - he was of course still trying to get her back.

"Well..." she started, "Now depends on how good your footing is when wet... Later, you already know we're going to the beach."

Damon's looked at her face, tilting his head to the side, and smirking.  
"Enzo still trying to get you back?" he asked, and she nodded, biting at her lower lip, sliding her arms around his neck, stepping even closer, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Seems you've found a replacement." he cocked an eyebrow, and looked down at his cock, "Better model too."

She smiled, "Nah, you're not a replacement. He was just the substitute. "

"A poor one."

Bonnie gasped when suddenly Damon grabbed her by the hips, pulling her upwards, making her wrap her legs around him. All in the same second, he turned around, pinning her back against the glass wall of the shower.  
Leaning in, he captured her lips with his, keeping one hand on her ass holding her up, the other slid onto her face, and back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

With a ridiculous amount of talent, he guided the tip of his hard cock into her pussy without his hands, and slowly started pushing it further into her.  
"You like that?" he asked breaking the kiss, talking against her lips.

Bonnie exhaled, biting at her lip, tightening her legs, "Mmm, yes."  
He slid his cock into her slowly until he filled her completely, and then pulled out of her at an antagonizing slow pace. When he was almost completely out of her, he thrust forward hard.

She inhaled, moaning a little, her fingers sliding up into his hair, pulling at it.  
Damon started to thrust his cock into her hard, and fast the next time he pulled outwards. Her skin against the glass wall made a slick sliding noise.  
Pulling his hand from her hand, he gripped her ass tightly with both hands, fucking her harder, listening to her moans echo in the shower.

Bonnie pulled at his hair harder, and he grunted, leaning forward to lean down and bite at her shoulder playfully, but hard enough to make her moan louder.  
"Ohhh, fuck!" she gasped, rocking her hips against his.

Damon moved one of his hands from her ass, but then brought it back to it in a hard smack, and there was a small clatter as Bonnie tilted her head back and it knocked against the shower wall.

"Come for me." he husked into her ear, speeding up his pace even further, he could feel the walls of her hot wet pussy tighten around his cock, and he fucked her even harder. Bonnie's eyelids were fluttered, and before she knew it, her hips were twitching, and her thighs tightening.

Damon groaned against her shoulder she came, her pussy tightening even more, but he didn't stop his hard, quick pace, trying to drive her over the edge.

"Good girl." he whispered, and smacked her ass before saying "Again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Request:** 41 \- Under the table hand action while at a public dinner/event._

* * *

 

How does one focus on having a conversation with a business broker when their husband hand is on their thigh? Of course, others were seated at the table, but, for some reason Bonnie was who this man had decided to strike up a conversation with.

The decorative table cloth along the table was just long enough to pil against everyone's laps. So, when Damon slid his hand underneath the table, and Bonnie's knee length dress up a little, his fingers splayed along her plump left thigh, no one really noticed. It might have also helped that most of the other guests were full of wine and the first course.

Bonnie's eyes flickered over to Damon. His lips pulled up a small smirk and he sipped at his drink with his free hand. She smiled a little back at him, wondering what he was up to, while trying to pay attention to what was being said to her. Thankfully, just as Damon's hand slid in between her thighs, someone else started talking to the man across the table from her.

Damon's fingers pressed up against her pussy that was underneath the fabric of her white lace panties. Bonnie bit at her lip, not objecting in the least, casually and very slowly, moving her chair just a fraction closer to his. This allowing his hand better access to the wet warmness between her legs.  
Damon made eye contact with her as he started to rub in hard slow circles against where her clit was underneath the fabric. Bonnie inhaled a little, trying to contain any sounds she wanted to make. Her thighs spreading further, her eyes shifted around to make sure no one had noticed. They all seemed preoccupied with other things. Thank God, they were sitting on the side of the table away from the entrance of the room, and the room was dimly lit.

Bonnie quickly slid her left hand underneath the table, and slid it along Damon's lap. Feeling his erection straining against the fabric of his suit pants, she unzipped them, and slid her fingers into them. Slowly she eased his hard cock out of the opening in his boxers, and his pants.

Damon's rubbing of her pussy grew faster, she stroke his cock slowly at first, then he put applied even more pressure to his circle. Bonnie's hips were started to rock a little, if they rocked anymore, her chair would be moving.  
Damon grunted queitly as her hand on his cock started moving faster.

Bonnie lifted her free hand to her mouth, and pressed the side of it against her lips, stifling the small moan that was trying to bubble from them.  
Damon swallowed hard, having a hard time keeping quiet himself, and tugged at his black tie. His cock throbbing in her hand, and the wetness dripping from Bonnie's pussy was only turning him on more.

"Fuck." Bonnie whispered against her hand, taking a deep breath.

Where was a empty room when you needed one?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Request** \-  34: Over the knee spanking._

* * *

 

"You're a naughty girl." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear as he slowly slid off her dress in the dimness of the bedroom.

"Oh yeah, hmmm?" Bonnie asked, pressing her lips to his.

Their lips melted together, hot, and craving for everything they could give to each other. Her dress hit the floor, piling at her ankles, and she stepped out of it. Damon slid a hand down, cupping her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, and he felt Bonnie's fingers moving to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Yes, you are." he told her as the kiss broke, and he helped her take his shirt off. His shirt fell to the floor, and Bonnie looked up at him with wide green eyes, biting at her bottom lip.

"What do naughty girls get?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Damon grabbed her wrist gently, and turned a little, walking backwards over to the bed, and pulling her down to sit on his lap. Her back against his chest, he slid a hand up and undid the clasp on her bra.

"Naughty girls get spankings." he tilted his head down a little, breathing against her neck.

Bonnie let him tug her strapless bra off the rest of the way and toss it to the floor, leaving her only in her pair of lace panties.

"Then spank me." she whispered.

In a fraction of a second Damon had grabbed onto her hips, lifted her up, and turned her over his knees. She blinked, looking at the floor.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked, and his hand came down against one of her plump ass cheeks with a hard smack.

Bonnie inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, tilting her head forwards so her hair was hanging down. "N-no."

Damon smacked her ass in the same place a little harder, the flesh of her ass wiggling. He listened to her moan softly, her hips jerking once. Grinning he grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them downwards to her thighs.

Bringing his left hand back up, he brought it down to spank her ass on the side that had not yet been smacked. This time it really stung. He didn't give her any time to savor in the after-string of it, smacking her ass again, and then again within seconds of the other. Alternating sides of her ass, and moving up and down along the curve of her ass, each round of smacks was a little harder than the last.

By the time he slowed down a little, Bonnie was breathing heavily, and her pussy soaking wet. Her hips twitching, her ass cheeks stinging, her face was flushed as well.

Damon brought his hand down in one last smack against her ass. Then his hand just rested against the hot reddened skin there.

"Good girl." he told her, "You like that?"

"Mmmm y-yes." her breath hitched in her throat, and she started to rock her hips a little.

Damon knew what she needed, and pulled her up by the waist.

"Lay down, so I can eat your pussy, my _good girl._ "


	4. Chapter 4

_**Request** \-  23, house chores._  
  
Damon walked out into the kitchen that morning having just woken up about twenty minutes before. Bonnie’s eyes flickered over to him from her place at the kitchen sink. His black hair was messy on his head, hanging over his forehead, he was shirtless, his grey flannel pajama bottoms sitting low and crooked on his hips.   
  
“Good morning sunshine.” she said sweetly, rinsing off plates she’d just washed.   
  
“I’m surprised you’re awake.” he commented, stepping a little closer, raking his fingers through his hair.   
  
Bonnie chuckled, and turned her head away from him to pay attention to what she was doing. “It’s eleven in the morning.”   
  
“Oh, wow.” Damon replied, not having known he had slept so long. Thankfully neither of them had to work, it was Sunday.  
  
He stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her from behind. He smiled a little, pressing his head to the side, remembering the night before, which hadn’t really ended until around 1am. As Bonnie continued to rinse off dishes she could feel the reaction to what he was thinking about pressing up against her.   
  
“Looks like we’re not the only ones awake.” she teased him, a warm wetness pooling between her legs already. He aroused her so easily, all he had to do was breath against her neck, or run his hands along her thighs. Both of these things he was started to do right that moment after her comment.   
  
“Don’t act like you don’t want me.” Damon whispered against her hair, playing with her.   
  
Bonnie bit at her lip, and then sighed. “I really need to get this done, we have more stuff to do before the dinner party tonight.”   
  
He groaned softly, sliding his nose along the back of her head to the side near her ear.   
  
“Then I guess you’re gonna have to multitask.” Damon breathed, and this was all it took for Bonnie to willingly arch her back, pushing her ass against him further, and let him shove her pajama bottoms and panties down.   
  
Pulling his hard cock through the opening of his pajama pants, Damon wasted no time sliding his thick length into her wet pussy. His hips immediately started to rock back and forth at a steady, pace. Bonnie moaned, her bare feet spread apart a bit on the tile flooring as she worked to continue rinsing dishes.   
  
However, as a few more minutes went by, Damon started to fuck her harder, making bounce forwards and backwards a little. Her hands holding the dishes were almost to shaky to rinse them, and water was splashing onto her face, and the counter, and her upper arms.   
  
“Ohh, fuck, baby.” she moaned tilting her head down, breathing heavily as she quickly came, her juices spilling out along his cock, but he didn’t stop fucking her yet.   
  
Finally she got the last dish rinsed, and she didn’t want him to stop, she didn’t want to move, but he pulled his cock out of her. Damon smacked her on the ass hard.   
  
“Get your ass in the living room so I can put those DVD’s back in the cabinet.” he ordered, and she nearly tripped over her own feet rushing to the living room as he walked behind her.   
  
Damon moved over onto the floor in front of the open cabinet, a pile of DVD’s they’d been sorting through on the carpet. He laid down on his back, and Bonnie dropped to the floor quick as hell to climb onto his cock, straddling him.   
  
As Damon worked to put the DVD’s away, he had to admit it was a little difficult, with her pussy tightening around his throbbing cock. She bounced on top of him vigorously, moaning as he grunted a little, starting to thrust his hips upwards to match her pace. Each time she came she got tighter around him, and both their laps and thighs were soaking wet.   
  
“A-Alright.” Damon moaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her off of him thought he didn’t want to, “Time to fix the couch cushions.”  
  
However Bonnie had different plans because she laid on her back with her legs spread open, and pulled him by his hair.   
  
“No.”  
  
Damon didn’t need anything else to ditch the house chores, and climb in between her legs, sliding his cock back into her. Leaning down he placed his face near her shoulder, kissing at it as he thrusted his length into her pussy harder, and faster, and then even harder until the muscles in his legs were hurting, and she was moaning so loud, he was positive the neighbors on all sides of them could hear it.   
  
“I’m gonna come.” he moaned into her ear, knowing he needed to pull out soon.   
  
Bonnie had already come so many times it was hard to count, and her head was spinning, she couldn’t make out a coherent word.   
Giving her one more back arching orgasm and listening to her choke out a moan, he quickly pulled his cock out of her, and sat up on his knees.   
  
Stroking his length with his hand, he moaned, his hips jerking, and in a second his warm seed was dripping out heavily onto her stomach, and along his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Request:** 13 and 36 - Vibrator place, cuff restraints._

 

* * *

 

"If you want my help, you're gonna have to...agree to a little something of my own accord." Damon whispered huskily into Bonnie's ear as he hovered over her body on her bed.

She was still fully dressed in her pajamas, but he could tell she was soaking wet, and based on the little spectacle he'd walked into a few minutes before - seeing her with her hand between her legs, he could guess what she wanted. But what he was going to give her, wasn't exactly what she probably had in mind.

Five minutes later, Bonnie's wrists and ankles were cuffed to the bed with leather cuffs, chains extending from them, giving her only a few inches of movement. She was nervous, but, he had slowly stripped her off all her clothes beforehand, and having Damon's hands running along her body had already aroused her to a ridiculous extent.

"Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, just say sunglasses." he chuckled as he slid up off the bed, he was serious though - the point of the safe word was to make sure she was alright.

Damon disappeared from the room for only a split second, speeding back in onto the bed, sitting beside her, holding an open package from the mail, that was already opened - by him.

"You got this in the mail today. Were you going to try and get to the mail first, hmm? Hide it from me?" he questioned teasingly, pulling the unwrapped purple and silver vibrator wand from the box, along with a set of batteries he'd popped into the box before coming in.

Bonnie's face flushed red, and she was unsure of what to say, her feet were moving just a little in their cuffs... He opened the compartment where the batteries went, and put them in, before leaning over to her bedside table, and pulling out a small bottle of baby oil and scooting closer to her.

"You're being oftly quiet..." he commented, sliding down to lay beside her, propped up a little with one arm, and against her pillows, moving her arm just a little. "Tell me, BonBon, have you been a good girl..." he asked, snapping the bottle of oil open and putting a little on the tips of his fingers, his hand moving to her spread legs, hovering just above her warm arousal.

"...or, have you been a bad girl?" Damon finished his question, and his fingers slid down, spreading the oil along the already wet folds of her pussy, his fingers circle just around her clit, not touching it directly.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, her hips twitched a little just at his hand touching her.  
"G-good, I've been a good girl." she told him.

He chuckled deeply in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.  
"I think you're lying... You've been a very naughty girl." he whispered, "Only good girls get my cock. You know what naughty girls get?"

"W-What?" she questioned, her heart fluttering in her chest as his hand slid out from in between her legs.

Damon pushed the button on the wand, the vibrating silicone head sounded, at it's lowest setting. "Oh, I think..." he pushed it up a setting, "...you know." and then finally at it's highest setting, the sound of the vibration it made was loud, and intense, making the barrel of the wand vibrate as well against the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, he had the wand between her legs, and pressed the vibrating head to her pussy with no build up of speed - just straight up highest setting possible against the oily wet warmth of her. With the vibration against her clit, Bonnie's hips instantly jerked a bit, and she gasped. Damons started to move the wand just a little, up and down along her clit as it vibrated heavily.  
Watching her chest rise and fall with her breaths that grew heavier. Her hips grinding against the vibrator, her feet and wrists pulling at the cuffs as she struggled to contain herself, and the want she want to touch herself.

"Ohhh, fuck..." she moaned, leaning her head back, her eyes closed, and Damon put more pressure with the wand, hearing her heart pounding, blood rushing through her body.

"Oh, god.. oh, shit, oh... my..oh,mhmhm.." Bonnie had a hard time making out coherent words, and she grew close to her first orgasm, after just a few minutes, the muscles in her thighs tightening, her pussy was already dripping along the vibrator, and the sheets underneath her.

Damon watched her face through strands of her hand, a grin on his face, and he licked his lips, turning her head against to whisper into her ear.  
"Are you gonna come for me?" he asked her, and was answered with a desperate, _"Mhmmhnnn."_

Her moans grew louder, her hips jerking against the vibrator as she orgasmed, but he didn't stop, keeping the wand on her sensitive clit, watching as she grew more, and more overwhelmed, wriggling on the bed.

"Oh fuck! Oh D-Damon!" Bonnie gasped as she orgasmed again, her eyelids fluttering.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Damon asked her sweetly, "Tell me what you want."

She inhaled deeply, searching for her words, "I-I want.. I want your cock, oh fuck, I want your cock."

He chuckled darkly, and then growled lowly, "Well too bad, you can't have it. Only good girls get to have my cock, you know that. Don't you Bon Bon?"

Bonnie whined desperately in a moan, her legs shaking as her hips continued to jerk restlessly against the wand. Her moans echoing through her bedroom of the boarding house, and through the bottom of the closed door.

"If you tell me you're a good girl, maybe I'll believe you. Are you a good girl Bonnie?" Damon questioned, starting to pressing the wand harder against her clit, moving it in a circle.

"Yes, yes I'm a good girl." she moaned, her back arching with her hips grinding.

He grinned closing his own eyes as he continued to whisper into her ear.  
"I don't think I believe you. Maybe you don't want my cock." he chuckled breathily, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

"Maybe you don't want my body pressed up against yours, my hands in your hair, as I pound my hard cock into you." he growled again, **"Do you want that, baby? Are you a good girl?"**

Bonnie was growing frustrated with his teasing her, her pussy throbbing against the vibrator, and she turned her head opening her eyes to growl back at him, "No! I'm a naughty girl, I'm a naughty girl who wants you to fuck me."

Damon grinned at her, and with his free hand, he slid his pants and boxers to his knees, then kicked them off.

With a click, the vibrator was off and he pull it away from her, setting it on the bed before whispering with an amused smirk, _"Good girl."_


	6. Chapter 6

The second Bonnie and Damon walked into the front door after their Holiday weekend with the family, the boots, coats, gloves, hats, and scarves hit the floor. Bonnie and Damon were both mildly tipsy from the wine they had drank that night, and happy from the time they had spent with their loved ones. However, they were also craving each others company. The had spent 72 hours with their family, and 10 hours collectively driving to and from the boarding house. The long weekend had been filled with endless errands, gatherings, board games, food, movies, and good news.

However, now they were home. Alone. Finally...

Neither of them bothered to turn the lights on. Damon tossed the car keys onto the coffee table in the living room, and headed down the hallway to the bedroom first. Bonnie was working on unzipping the back of her red and and black dress, her dark curly hair pulled up into a now messy ponytail on her head.

"Bonnie!" Damon called for the bedroom, and she hurried down the hallway chuckling as she only got her zipper halfway down.

"Yessir?" she asked teasingly, and wiggled her hips a little as she leaned against the door frame.

Her devilishly handsome husband was standing near the end of their bed, with his white dress shirt undone, his tie on the floor, his hands on the silver metal belt buckle along the front of his dress pants. Bonnie eyed him up with her emerald eyes.

Damon looked at his beautiful wife, her light brown skin glowing in the light moonlight that shone through the curtains on the windows.

"Get your pretty ass over here." he ordered huskily, and she grinned at him. When she took a step forwards, he grabbed her by the waist of her dress and pulled her over to him.

Bonnie giggled, and stumbled a little, crashing into him. She loved when Damon took charge. Espeically when he was in a very dominate, giving mood. It was eleven at night, but she knew he would likely keep her up for some time...

"Whatcha going to do, hmm?" she asked him. At six foot tall, Damon towered above his five foot two inches tall love of his life.

He slid his hands down, and then up underneath her dress. Grabbing a hold of her pantyhose, he pulled them down, along with her panties, pulling them down to the top of her thighs, before he placed his hands on both of her ass cheeks.

"Maybe I should reward you, for being such a good girl this weekend?" Damon leaned down and whispered into her ear. Bonnie bit at her bottom lip, and looked up at him with her wide desire filled eyes.

"What's my reward?" Bonnie questioned, and made a soft sound of pleasure when he squeezed her ass tightly, pulling her up slightly onto her toes as he did so.

"I am." he told her, and she smiled happily at him.

After a moment, he let go of her butt to push her panties and pantyhose down further, helping her get them off, and tossing them to the side. He grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her up into his arms. Bonnie's legs and arms wrapped around him instinctively, and his hands found her ass again.

He kissed her lips affectionately, and she kissed him back with equal passion. Bonnie's fingers found their way into his pitch black hair, and when he squeezed her ass tightly, she tugged at it.

The soft sound of their heavy breathing, and small moans just from kissing, squeezing, and tugging, was enough to get them even more hot. As Bonnie bit at his bottom lip, he growled low. In one motion, Damon lifted her up to his face. Her leg's went right over his shoulders, her thighs resting on either side of his head. He held her up by her hips and ass.

Bonnie gasped surprised, and one of her hands went up to touch the cieling.  
He pushed her dress up further along her stomach, and took a slow lick of her wet pussy. His wife huffed a little, her toes curling as they dangle in the air.

"You like that?" he asked her, smirking as he felt her squirming in his hold.

"Yes..." she breathed, closing her eyes. His strong arms that kept her secure in such an erotic position aroused her even further.

Damon licked at his lips, and then gripped Bonnie's ass even tighter as he dove in and licked affectionately at her pink labia. Trailing his tongue up, he found her sensitive clit, and flicked his tongue over it several times. Listening to her soft moans, and hitches in her breath urged him on.

He licked at her clit in circles, up and down, side to side, until her wetness was dripping from her cunt and the lower half of his face was damp from it. Damon sucked her clit into his mouth, and softly suckled at it. Bonnie panted inbetween her moans, her hips squirming, and bucking slightly.

"F-Fuck!" she moaned, and her feet were flailing. Causing Damon to have to hold her even tighter so she didn't fall. He grunted, and huffed as he ate her out.

Her sweetness on his tongue, and her thighs tightening against his head...  
"Good girl, come for me." Damon told her as he paused to take a breath.  
He went back to giving attention to her clit, but after a moment, delved his tongue inside of her slit.

After several deep thrusts of his tongue inside of her, he licked back up to her clit. Slurping sounds were very evident, even with the sound of Bonnie's moaning, and gasping, huffing.

Damon let go of Bonnie's ass, and held her with one hand by her hips. With his left hand, he smacked Bonnie on her right asscheek. Her hips bucked, and she gasped at the stinging feeling. She loved every single thing he was doing...

He slapped her perfect ass again, hard, and then the left ass cheek, then the right again. The flesh of her ass wiggled, and the sound of his smacking filling the room as well.

It was only a matter of seconds before Bonnie orgasmed, not once, but twice moments right after the other. Damon growled as he licked up her juices, and then bit the thick flesh of her thigh hard; causing Bonnie to gasp and sputter even more, and leaving a nice mark on her skin.

He gave her right ass cheek a smack so hard that Bonnie bucked up and forwards, and nearly sent both of them to the floor.


End file.
